Whizzy Dizzy/Transcript
(The episode begins with all the machines at their garages. ) Scoop: My scoop can hold a lot! I'm really useful! Scrambler: (chuckles) Not as useful as me, though! My big trailer is awesome! Dizzy: Oh... I don't have a scoop, or a trailer. Oh, I wish I was useful. Scratch: You are, Dizzy! We're only playing. Hey, let's have a race! (Music) Dizzy: La, la, la la! (Giggles) I won! Scratch: See? Being fast is useful too! Dizzy: (Giggles) I suppose it is! Hey, I'm gonna show Bob how useful I am today, by being fast! Bob: Good Morning team! Today, we're going to build a new workshop! Wendy: The old one's getting kind of small for all our tools! Bob: Let's take a look at the plans. (Music) Bob: (off screen) First, we'll knock down the old workshop. (Computer Beeps) Bob: (off screen) Then dig new foundations, (Beep) Bob: (off screen) Build Walls, (Beep) Bob: (off screen) And put the roof on. (Beep) Bob: (off screen) And last of all, we'll fit the doors. (Beep) Bob: Scoop, Scrambler, and Scratch, You can clear the area around the workshop with Dizzy and Roley. Dizzy: Brilliant, Bob! Bob: Lofty and Muck, you can pick up the materials from the supplier's yard. (To everyone) Let's get started! Scoop: Can we build it? All: Yes we can! Lofty: Oh, uh... yeah, I think so! (Lofty and Muck head to the supplier's yard) (Scoop clears the workshop) (Scratch loads rubbish onto Scrambler's Trailer) (Grabbed gives the materials to Lofty,) (Meanwhile, Bob and Wendy are digging through old things in the old workshop) Bob: Oh, look! The first plans I ever drew up! I'll keep those! Oh, and look at this Wendy! My grandpa Billy's tools! He was a builder, too, just like my dad and me! Wendy: Oh, What's this Bob? Bob: Oh, it's the frame from the sign outside Grandpa Billy's workshop! (Off screen) The sign broke ages ago, (on screen) But he gave the frame to my dad, and dad gave it to me! Wendy: Oh, That's lovely, Bob! Let's put these on the "Keep" pile. (Bob and Wendy carry the stuff out to the yard) Bob: So this is the pile for keeping? Wendy: Yes, and the other is recycling. Scrambler: Should I take some of this recycling away, Bob? Bob: Yes, please, Scrambler! To the supplier's yard! Scrambler: Awesome! Load me up! (We cut to the other machines looking at Dizzy) Dizzy: Nyeow! I'm Whizzy Dizzy! (Giggles) Scoop: Whoa, Dizzy! Slow down! Dizzy: Whoa! (Giggles) But if I'm fast...Bob will see how useful I am! I'll help him now! Scrambler: Whee-hee! Dizzy: Bob! Wendy! Can I help? Bob: Watch out, Dizzy! Slow Down... Dizzy: Oh no! (Crashes) Dizzy: Oh, look what I've done! I was trying to be useful. Bob: Never mind, Dizzy. We'll clear it up. If you want to be useful, you can get the others. (Dizzy leaves) Bob: But go... oh... slowly! Bob: (laughs) I better move Grandpa Billy's tools out of the way! (Bob moves the tools, we then cut to Wendy talking to the machines) Wendy: Muck, you can sort the "keeping" or "recycling piles". Lofty, Scoop, Scratch, you can help knock down the old workshop. Bob: Then, Scoop and Muck can dig the foundations, and Dizzy can mix cement and pour them. Dizzy: Brilliant, Bob! I'll do it really fast! Bob: Let's go! (Lofty takes the roof down) (Muck is cleaning up) (Scoop pours foundations on Muck) Dizzy: Whoaa! I'm so fast at mixing concrete! (Giggles) I'll go show Bob (Dizzy trips on a rock causing cement to pour on THE TOOLS!) Dizzy: Whoooa... (Cement is all over the tools) Dizzy: Oh... Scrambler forgot to throw away this old frame! I better do it... Quickly! Muck: Whoa! What are you doing, Dizzy? Dizzy: Being really useful! I'm taking Bob's old frame to be recycled! Muck: Um... Shouldn't you ask him first? Dizzy: There's no time for that, Muck! (Giggles) Got to Whizz! (Dizzy heads for the supplier's yard) Gripper: Oh, you're speedy today, Dizzy partner! Dizzy: Yes, I'm Whizzy Dizzy! (Giggles) Um, will you recycle this, please? Grabber: No problem, partner! We'll put it with that stuff! (Dizzy leaves and we cut to Scrambler behind a bush) Scrambler: Hey! What's this? (Ominous music plays) (Wendy shakes the box as Dizzy returns) Bob: We're ready to pour the... Oh! What's happened to Grandpa Billy's old tools? Wendy: They're covered in concrete! Dizzy: Oh! I must have... spilled some! Sorry, Bob Bob: It's okay Dizzy. But you have to slow down a little! Wendy: Oh, well at least it wasn't the frame, Bob! Dizzy: Uh... what frame? Bob: Oh, it's a wonderful old frame that used to hold the sign above my Grandpa Billy's workshop! It means a lot to me. Dizzy: Oh no! I think I've just taken it to be recycled! Bob & Wendy: Recycled?! Dizzy: Yes... I was trying to show how useful I am by being fast. Bob: But, Dizzy, you are useful! You don't need to be fast too! Dizzy: I'm not useful. Bob: It's okay, Dizzy. Really... Dizzy: Thanks, Bob (Dizzy pours the cement) (Wendy and Bob put in the bricks, then they work on the roof) (Cut to supplier's yard) Dizzy: Gripper, Grabber! I need to get that frame back! Grabber: Oh... That'll be hard partner. It's in the middle of that stuff! Dizzy: Oh no! (Off screen) I'll never get it out of there! All the other stuff will fall on it! (On screen) unless I go really slowly! Then I might be able to the frame without moving anything! (Dizzy goes over to the piles) Dizzy: Slowly around the tires... over the wood..... then down the metal sheet! Gripper: She did it! Grabber: Good one, Dizzy partner! (Cut back to yard where Wendy is pulling a red drawer) Dizzy: Wendy! I got the frame back! Wendy: Good job, Dizzy! Oh, Bob will be pleased! Dizzy: Yes, but I still ruined those old tools. Wendy: Bob wouldn't have used those tools, Dizzy! They just remind him of his Grandpa Billy, so he liked to look at them! Dizzy: Just look at them? (Gasps) I have an idea for a brilliant surprise for Bob! (Cut to Bob and Pilchard in the new workshop) Pilchard: Meooow! Bob: (laughs) You like my new workshop, too, do you, Pilchard! (Distant laughter) Bob: Oh, what's that? (Gasps) oh, wow! All: Surprise! Bob: Oh, that's amazing! You got my frame back, Dizzy! Dizzy: Sorry I ruined your old tools, but I hope you like looking at them in your new sign! Bob: It's perfect! (To everyone) And thank you all for building me a new workshop that my Grandpa Billy would've been proud of! (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts